Above from the Tower of Gray
by memoyolo14
Summary: The Tower, a tarot card that brings great change and chaos, depending of how the card lands horrible things could happen saddly no one know how things might turn out, one thing is sure though it would not be pleasant.
1. The Tower

**Okay then...**

**First of all i never read the visual novel so expect a lot of me improvising to make things make sense.**

**This is also my first try at writting an antagonistic protagonist, why put fucking stands on the mix? i have no fucking idea i just looked at the matous and said 'Tower of Grey would look cool ther'.**

**And then this fic happened.**

**Well... enjoy or whatever.**

* * *

Life is really weird.

One day you're going around buying tortas ahogadas, the next you get a heart-attack that's what life is all about a trill like no other... until you die crying for your mom.

I remember all my familly and i know that a lot of them must be mourning, except maybe my cousin he was an asshole.

But then i came back, as a stag beetle... [Tower of Gray] to be more precise, me being a fucking stand, a pretty fucking descent one at best is kinda cool, even if being a giant insect sucks ass.

Then there is a problem that i'm a stand and not a person, wich means that i'm literally connected to someone else, wanna know who that is? Shinji fucking Matou that is just the best thing ever (not).

I'm sure that i could leave his side so i wasn't limited to the range stat, would he be harmed if i was harmed? yes it was an accident he cut his hand in the Matou mansion while trying to cook and it hurt me too, all because Shinji is a fuck up ,sakura is depressed and Zouken probably doesn't even know what cocking is that old shit.

Oh yeah he is somewhat aware of my existence yeah i'm his fucking pet i usually 'hide' (dematerealize inside of his soul) when Sakura and Zouken are around not that i know if they can see me but magic can do some crazy shit so i won't risk it, i usually fly away when sakura is in the worm pool... mainly because that makes me fucking vomit.

I'm lucky that Shinji is smart enough to know what Zouken will probably do to me if he found me, so he never mentions me wich is cool and is probably because of the conection i feel with him because i'm his stand so he can probably feel it too.

Shinji is yet to become a litlle shit and i have to find a way to talk to him, so he could become a semi-decent human being... but not now.

Right now Shinji is reading a book inside his room about magical stuff that i don't care to look at, since i'm inside of him at this moment i don't even think i'm 'seeing'.

He seems so happy too... bad for him he just can't be a mage, sorry boy not everyone can be a part of howartz.

I heard an opening door and steps, and since no one else but him... us, is in here i havea pretty good idea of who is the one walking around the Matou household, apart from Shinji's dumbass dad.

Coming out of shinji's body while he was distracted with his book i start to fly around, going through walls because i'm kinda like a ghost and that's fucking awesome.

Following the sound of the footsteps i look at Kariya Matou from above, right before he became an albino filled with worms.

He also looks fairly angry and i can guess why, wich means that the 4th Holy Grail War is closing in... i'm also formulating a plan in my head to get the best out of this.

Maybe i could become independent from Shinji?, then again the grail is corrupted but no one has actually wish for something in the Holy Grail Wars but i could be missing some info on that, never watched the visual novels.

I saw Kariya entered another door the one Zouken is, i decide againts entering fearing Zouken would see me so i just stay outside listening to their conversation about Sakura and the deal to let her go.

Win the Holy Grail War with a fucking Berserker while being filled with worms that litrally rape your body.

Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me.

What would be the best course of action here?, do i go out and hep Kariya win? nah Zouken would never keep his end of the deal sorry Sakura your going to suffer wether you like it or not, do i try to Kill kirei? a big maybe... i'll think about it.

Oh seems like they're done, not surprissed there i kinda know what they talked about so better go back to Shinji's soul...

And i'm back, god i love that i can just do that wennever i feel like my personal escape button.

I appear on Shinji's shoulder, he looked at me and patted me in the back, it's nice to see he wasn't always a dick oh well nothing to do for now but to wait for things to start out.

My mission is to get something out of this grail war, mainly my independeci from this guy just in case i fail at making him not an asshole.

And while i think of that i guess i'll help Kariya in the war just in case i'm unable to think of a way to attain my first mission, wich would probably never happen because of evil black god but i can dream.

Actually... if i learned to talk as a stand since some jojo characters have used their stands for that, i wonder if i could pull a fast one on everyone and wish for something if Kiritsuge end up winning like in cannon, i kill him while they're distracted and get the grail while Saber and Archer try to kill each other.

I do wonder what would happen if someone wished to the currupted grail... so many desicions... so little time.

"you seem happy grey... maybe you eated another animal or something?" asked Shinji, with the innocent curiositty of a child.

Since i still didn't know how to talk, i just did a buzzing sound with my wings and left the rest to his imagination.

I'm thinking too much right now... i'll wait and see above them through this tower of grey.

And nobody will see me coming.

Except maybe Gilgamesh.

Now i wait for the war, i think it takes a couple months maybe a year for Kariya getting enough worm raping to fight and summon his servant.

Okay then that's more than enough time to lear to talk again to manipu- i mean convince Kariya that i'm helping him, and well get the grail for me and see if i can actually ask for a wish of the damn thing.

No wait, i make Kariya win slowly convince him to ask the grail to save sakura to see if the thing can still grant wishes, if it fails well that makes me a horrible person if it does then good for them and for me too cause i'll use that information on the next Holy Grail War.

Oh yeah, i'm starting to make progress on this 'evil master mind' stuff.

"well that's enough reading for today, come grey i'm a little sleepy" oh yes Shinji, sleep so i can try talking... withot creeping him the fuck out.

He made his way towards his bed while i was on his shoulder, not before leaving the book on his shelf that he obviously uses to study.

That's when the door started to open, i went back inside shinji's soul to hide myself of whoever came in, it was Kariya huh.

And here i thought that he just cared about Sakura i guess not.

"ah, Shinji you are going to sleep already..." he said awkwardly, like he had no idea what he was doing wich is weird considering how much Rin seemed to like him.

"yes uncle... i was tired of studying" And so is shinji... then again Kariya just left out of nowhere, i never knew why, or i just didn't paid enough attention to the anime.

Kariya rubed the back of his head "well... i'm gonna be coming to vissit from timr to time but i won't be able to spent time with you or Sakura-chan" i think i know where this is going.

"so i hope you could... keep an eye on sakura for me?" this is incredible funny and depressing when you realize that they're familly.

Shinji looked at his uncle with a confussed expression "but... she's so weird, she's allways looking at me like him a bug or something" i can attest to that, Sakura stares at shinji continously nerveosuly not that my user knows that.

Kariya ruffled tha boy's hair wich looked unnatural "well she's probably just nerveous of meeting her new familly" Kariya is lucky that it's just me and Shinji here since anyone else would have called him out on his bullshit.

"okay uncle... i'll try to talk with her" and so it begins.

After that i ignored whatever else they both said, i really must learn to talk again... since i'm 99% sure that Shinji will fuck up any kind of talk he is going to have with Sakura.

Oh Kariya is leaving neat "Grey?, are you there?" right, right i appear above his head and he notices it and grabs me with boths his hands with the smiles any child who doesn't know any better would have.

I know childre aren't dumb, that doesn't mean they pay a lot of attention to what's around them.

After that he went to bed right besides me, once i knew he was actually in the land of dreams thanks to our connection i left his room, usin my phantom-like body and my bullshit speed to leave the building in seconds.

I was outside the Matou manor above of one of the houses close by, making all type of noise from my two mouths, trying to make words is a little hard now if this was my stand talking through it should be easy but since i'm the damn thing i became as a ghost stag beetle that can almost move and react at the speed of light or that's how it should be since [Tower of Grey] dodged [Star Platinum].

Boy this is gonna take a while.

**Three months later.**

Things have been pretty well not normal but kinda calm, if you ignore everything that is wrong with the Matou familly i mean i'm not a 'good guy' but i have standards damnnit.

Kariya comes, says hi and goes to get rapped in the bassement Sakura is no longer getting raped... atleast not as much, Shinji is surprinsingly unaware of what the Matou familly chrest does.

Man what a fucked up familly that i'm technically part of, don't know how to fell about that.

Talking has come... well i'm fanally able to say 'bitch' so that's progress i guess, wanna know something fucked up? Shinji right now is better people than anyone else in the Matou manor right now, Sakura would probably so dead inside that Shinji knows instictivly doesn't get close, Zouken is Zouken and kariya is joining a murder party.

If you think about it yeah, Shinji is fine... well right now he is, until 10 years later where he will become a fucking dumbass too jealous of his sister, to make something out of himself.

Things were fine then i meet Byakuya, and i knew i would kill him one of these days probably when the Grail War starts.

He is just a drunk parent with nothing going for him, well that's how i see it he probably has a reason to be this miserable too bad for him i'm around, he would have lived a little longer.

And yes this is the first time i meet the guy, and i have been with Shinji for a year or so.

Have i ever mentioned how much i hate waiting?, no? well i fucking hate it.

**Four months later.**

This shit is taking way too long!, i can finally talk... kinda, But why is this taking so long!?.

Well Kariya is almost a complete albino so i the war shouldn't be far off, and i would finally be able to go in a murde- i mean righteous killing... yeah murder it's murder.

Really thinks have been kinda boring, except because of the extremely fun sittuation of Kariya trying to explain Shinji why he looked so different that shit was fun, it was like 'uncle why you look like a newboorn cockroach' then Kariya went on a rant about the wonders of puberty... it was hard to keep quiet about that one.

Too bad that was the only fun thing has happened for a while, i have been thinking of talking with Shinji sadly a kinda evil plan i'll let the poor kids delusions of grandeur be broken by zouken and when he is most vulnerable i'll pull a fucking diavolo and make him my doppio.

Cruel? yeah, do i give a shit? no.

It also crossed the back of my head if other people would develop stands... and the possibility is there but that's all it is a possibility and nothing else.

Also Kariya is leaving again from the pool of worms, i'll wait him in his appartment yeah he lives there since Zouken is an asshole.

Since i already have the ability to talk again that will make me able to trick h- fuck convince him that i'm helping him win the grail that will be my first step.

Then i will slowly put the idea that Zouken won't keep his end of the deal and tell him to use the grail to kill Zouken so he can save himself and Sakura... and letting him fail just like in cannon... or i could try killing the other masters.

I'm just making this whole thing as i go.

I already made it to his home because i'm faster than all jets and probably most Servants, except the one's that have a Noble Phantasm that let's them go faster than light or some shit.

Now i'll just chill on his couch and wait for Kariya, breaking inside people's houses is pretty easy when you're technically a ghost.

And here is the man of the day, the moment he looked at his couch her froze, pretty much confirming that he could see me he seemed ready to do something but he stoped the moment i blitzed towards his shoulder and stayed there.

He just kept staring at the couch like a dumbass, i buzzed with my wings to get his attention he stared with fear and confusion at his left shoulder right were i was.

"wellzzz you finally notizzed me" i talked with a voice similar to super fly, who was supoussedly the past user of this stand there was also the buzz that sounds everytime i try to pronounce c or s, i fucking hate that.

He still seemed to be losing his shit i decided to give a bite with my pincer mouth instead of my toungue mouth since i don't want to kill him "zzznap out of it Kariya".

He flinched and stared at me ignoring the slight blood that was coming out of his injury "what do you want?..." oh come on, there is no need to fear me.

"not a lot, juzzzt wondering, why would you truzzzzt someone like Zzzzouken to keep hizzz end of the deal? that'zzzz not zzzzmart" i said making him flinch, i wish my voice didn't buzzed randomly.

He tried to glare at me, a little dumb considering i could kill him whenever i feel like "what are you playing at Zouken!?".

What the fuck?, oh right i'm an insect, why did i never made that connection? "HAHAHAHAHA!" i laughed hard at Kariya's conclussion.

"stop it!, the hell do you mean you won't keep your end of the deal?!" man i thought Kariya was smart...

I stoped laughing "kay' Kariya, if i'm zzzzouken why would i make you zzzuzzzpicious of the deal?, that izzz dumb, and you now the old worm izzzzn't that stupid".

"..." His silence tells me everything i need.

"zzzo like i wazzz zzzaying, why do you truzzzt him with leaving that girl..." i said making sure to said 'girl' like a basstard making it clear that i know who Sakura is.

I think i'm hearing the gritting of his teeth "and you're saying that i can trust you?" now whe can't have that.

I bite his troath with more strenght this time, hearing his scream of pain i continued "don't anzzzwer my quezzztionzz with quezzztionzzz".

"what other options do i have!?" he snaped at me.

If i had eyes i would have rolled them "you are zzzure of your victory of an omnipotent wizzzzh granting device, if you wished of zzzzounken dead..." i let it hang there.

He almost looking like he had a revelation of god for a moment but quickly stared angrily at me "that could work... but Zouken could see something like that coming, so why would h-".

I interrupted him there "because he is zzzzure of your defeat".

"and why are you helping me?" c'mon Kariya... why do you have to play hard to get?.

Flying from his shoulder towards the top of his head in an instant and say "becauzzze ZZouken is zzzcum, and you are my bezzzt bet for getting rid of him".

This time he didn't react to my sudden movement, and started muttering to himself "my best guess was that you wanted the grail... but if what you're saying is true..."

"you know more than anyone elzzze that i'm right, he will betray you if you win... but he can't do that if you betray him firzzzt" i'm trying really hard to sweeten the deal here.

Kariya seemed to look up at me, wich is weirs since i'm a top of his head and thus unable to see me "let's say i believe you, what would you do if we started to help each other?".

I think i got him "you see this familiar?, not even Zzzervants would be able to keep up with it'zzz zzzpeed and it can eazzzily dezzztroy flesh with it'zzz zzzecond mouth... a perfect Mazzzter killer".

He stayed silent for a moment and after a minute nodded "you're right Zouken would probably left me for dead take the grail and Sakura-chan... and that familiar of yours seems to show the powers you told me about, i may not trust you but i know i can do more than Zouken"

Smiling mentally i said the words i wanted to hear for a while "do we have a deal then?" I flew in front of his face staring at his determined visage.

"yes, you'll get rid of Zouken and i will save Sakura" man this guy looks really determinated... guess love makes you do some crazy shit.

Flying around him for dramatic effect i speak "well then, i'll get some information on the other participants of the Grail War you just make sure to survive the next months... partner" after those words i left at top speed phasing through the walls to make it faster.

I'm sure that he is wary of me, he said it himself and that doesn't bother me that means that he isn't a complete moron, i like that.

Man i can't wait for things to get good!.

**Five Months later.**

The time has finally come i saw Kariya going bellow to summon his Servant, i meet him a month before to tell him were we will meet after he is done with the summoning to organize ourselves he agreed.

I have been spending more time around shinji trying to get more pats out of him before the war, why? cause they feel facking amazing and i won't have a lot of them while i help Kariya in the war too bad.

Sakura is slightly... VERY slightly less depressed, Zouken is well we all know he won't change so why do i even give a shit.

I waited for shinji to fall sleep, good thing that the war rarelly ever happened in daylight like that i can just wait for shinji to fall sleep, i like the little things in life.

Now i'll wait him in the park... whatever the fuck it was called i just remember it was a park, the night sky is pretty maybe i should spent more time looking at this kind of relaxing things it does wonders to my mood.

Staying here at top this lamp post, oh look it's Kariya and Berserker must be close by i fly down from the lamp post and fly at chest-level looking at the limping Matou, his hoody is hiding most of it but i'm pretty sure he is unable to use his left arm and left leg.

"lookzzz like you made it... barelly that izzz" i commented at his looks.

He looked at me for a moment and pulled down his hoody, at the same time sir Serkalot appeared behinde him in a haze of blakc smoke looking ready to beat the living crap out of me "Berserker he is an ally" Kariya said and while the black knight still looke like he wanted to make soup out of my body he simple banished again.

I almost laughed at that whole thing "he zzzeemzzz pleazzzant".

He rolled his eyes clearly anoyed by my words "what did you find out about the other Masters?".

This man is on a mission and he won't be stoped by anything... except death that is "zzztraight to buzzzines? okay, let'zzz zzztart with the dangerouzzz one'zzz Kiritzzzugu Emiya that man is zzzick in the head contracted by the Einzzzbernzzz to fight in thizzz war he doezzzn't care what he has to do just that he finishezzz his job, he uzzzezzz a lot of firearmzzz but the Thompzzzon Contender izzz the one to be wary of the bulletzzz dezzztroy the Magic circuitzzz of people"

He grimaced then made a motion with his right hand for me to continue "Kirei Kotomine, alzzzo zzzick in the head an executor for the church a very good one at that practizzzed magecraft even though he has no magic circuitzzz if you're gonna fight him then don't cause he will kill you".

"thanks for your words of encouragement..." he grumbled.

I miss my mouth the ability to smile like a jackass would have been apreciated "you're welcome now let me continue, Waver Velvet not a lot of important zzztuff to zzzay about him he izzz good in magical theory and hazzz a good head on hizzz shoulderzzz, he izzz an student of the clock tower and that izzz all".

If no one has noticed i'm just giving him the necesary information and nothing else "Then we have another dumbazzz of the clock tower, Kayneth Archibal El-melloi never zzzaying his full name again, he'zzz a really good maguzzz with a big ego like all good maguzzzezzz... maguzzzi? whatever, he hazzz a bloob of mercury that protectzzz him and he uzzzezzz to attack, if you fight him? well that'zzz not gonna happen" since he is the first person i'm going to kill.

He nodded and i continued "Then i think it wazzz a random zzzerial killer on Fuyuki... Ryuunosuke something, he izzz nothing zzzpecial except for being zzzick in the head, and well... you know the lazzzt one quite well"

Kariya scowled for a moment and then asked me "any information on the servants?" now he is just asking a little too much out of me.

"zzzorry but i won't get that close for information that would be dangerouzzz" if i give too much information away i'll look suspicious.

The white haired man that looked day's away of rotting away like milk that you forgot you had in the freezer asked me a question "anything else?".

"no" i answered simply.

He nodded "then let's go... towers" yes i told him to call me that, pretty obvious why.

Kariya started walking away and i hid inside the hood of his hoody, right when he pulled it on again "whatever you zzzay partner".

This Bizarre Holy Grail War has started.

* * *

**As you can see i have no patience to speak off, i made Three fucking time skips in this chapter alone but i really didn't have any ideas to fill in all of that so skipped most of it.**

**Shinji is technically the user of Tower of Grey but the bug has his own evil consciousness and is helping Kariya win the Grail War to kill Zouken with the wish.**

**Welp, let's see how long it takes me to fuck Fate lore up... if i haven't fucked it up already.**


	2. Cannon?, where?

**Hey there... so here is the next chapter.**

**Even though i have literally no confidence in my Nasuverse knowledge (wich is none) i'm still writting this more because i can than anything else.**

**Hope you enjoy and if i got something wrong (wich i probably did) tell me, or no it's you life i can't tell you what to do.**

* * *

Kariya was walking around the more desolate parts of the streets, keeping himself outside the view of just about everyone, and i was lazing around in his hood he obviously wasn't that uncomfortable with my close proximity probably because the crest worms got a lot more closer than i ever did.

"what is our first move?" oh Kariya in a seven way war you rarelly do the first move.

I put myself right besides his chin to speak more clearly "nothing, thizzz izzz a zzzeven way war, the firzzzt one to make a move muzzzt be really confident in himzzzelf".

He hummed for a moment then spoke again "i have some crest worms around the Tohsaka manor, a servant is present there, probably Assasin".

So it has begun... "well that'zzz weird, why zzzent Azzzazzzin thizzz early on the war?, that zzzeemzz a little retarded..." Geez i wonder why?.

Kariya gasped "Assasin is dead".

Sighing internally, how did anyone believed that a servant will go out that quickly? "zzzuzzpiziouzz, how did he died?".

"i don't know, i just saw golden proyectiles hit him... must be Tokiomi servant..." chill Kariya i could hear your anger from a mile away.

I buzzed lightly "why would anyone throw a zzzervant like Azzzazin to such an obviouzzz zzuizzzidal mission?, he izz probably zzztill alive... they wan't uzzz to drop our guard" I 'realized' their plan.

Kariya nodded "makes sense..., Assasin was found a little too easily too" took you a while to figure that one out.

"make zzzure to be moving conzztantly, we will wait for the actual firzzt zzzervant fight... and then we will zzztrike" I told my partner.

He sighed "very well".

As you can see i wasn't planing going back to Shinji for a while, he will be worried but it's not new for me to dissapear for long periods of time.

Kariya leaned agaits the wall of a random alley and started falling sleep, well i guess i'll be keeping watch along with his servant.

**The next night**

Having to wait more than usual is a pain in the ass, since i don't need sleep there is a lot more hours to go through, counting the day too... since Grail Wars don't happen all that often on the day for obvious reasons.

"GRaaghh..." Berserker growled all of a sudden while also materializing in front of us, good thing we are allways in random alleys.

Kariya glanced at his armored rabid dog "two Servants are fighting" finally.

"are we clozzze by?" i asked.

He nodded, we are pretty close to the ocean now that i think about it "well then you zzztay here, me and Berzzzerker will go, throw Berzzzerker into the fray when you feel like it... that zzzhould be distraction enough for me to do my part" i told Kariya who looked at Berserker.

"i'll do it when Tokiomi's servant appaears if he doesn't i'll just let him at it" he said and... well i couldn't nod so i just buzzed in acceptence.

While Berserker went into spirit form again i stayed to ask a very important question "where izzz the fight happening?" he pointed towards a red bridge then moved his hand to the right.

"there should be a port in there full of crates" after his words i flew at my top speed, making it in a minute towards said port, i was flying above everything i could see one of the Assasins at the top of a mcahine that i don't know what the hell it's called, but that didn't matter i want Kayneth.

While Saber and Lancer where having they 'honorable' duel, i was waiting for Iskander to appear and make Kayneth talk if i recall correctly he moves slightly from his hidding spot and while most wouldn't see him me having the biggest high ground would.

I also have to time it right, don't want the other masters tying me up with Berserker.

Waiting is boring... and there is Broskandar, calling out everyone who was hiding like a true man, i may be an asshole but that doesn't mean i can't respect this guy.

And his Master Waver who is still in his pussy fase.

Kayneth get's offended like most people on the internet and starts talking shit just to get schooled by Iskandar.

And here comes the first bully of all history, Gilgamesh now he is and arrogant prick who most of the time can't see past his own ego to see that he is loosing, proclaims to be the king of all the planet but also hates everything in the planet because humans are no longer badasses or something, yes what a great king... not really maybe when he was kind of Babylonia.

Lancer... well who cares about him?.

Saber who is basically doing all of this to abort Mordred... yeah there is more to it than that, but that's in my opinion the main reason for her wish.

Now just have to wait for Berserker to do his thing... there he is, go get him boy.

Kayneth, Kayneth, Kayneth... where the hell are you? and there he is, guess his bounded field doesn't make him invisible, he is at the top of one warehouse hiding between the... chimney looking things, no wonder Maiya didn't find the bastard.

And now i do my part, blitzzing close by, i was instantly behind one of the chimney looking pipes now i'll wait for him to use his command seal to make Lancer help Berserker kill Saber just to make sure he won't pull anything funny on me.

I just have to be patient... i have a clear shot at him, i'll pierce his brain with my second toungue and Volumen won't be able to save him it may be fast enough to block bullets, but i'm WAY fater than bullets.

Then he removed his white glove, and the glow in his right hand, yeah Kayneth say the words for me.

"Lancer by the power of my command seal, i order you to help Berserker", you sealed your fate dicknips.

The moment he finished i moved, Volumen tried to intercept me but it was far from reaching me he didn't even had a chance to scream or to grieve no idea of what had happened, a fitting end for such an idiot.

My second mouth flew and pierced the back of his head and wen't through the front, the spurt of blood and the parts of his brain i had in my mouth, i retrieved my second mouth and dropped some parts of his brain.

He flopped to the ground, pretty sure i heard someone scream master probably lancer but the command seal won't let him come.

Quick and to the point, i took a glance at his right hand the command seals are there... i bite the hand off and fly away with a metaphorical smile on my face.

And volumen reacted to me, this makes obvious that even objects with magical capacity can see me good to know.

And my destination?, Kariya Matou.

It didn't take me long to go back to the squirming Matou, Berserker must be going ape shit...

I dropped the hand in front of him and said "uzzze a command zzzeal to call Berzzzerker back, we have to zzzpare".

He didn't have to be told twice "by the power of my command seal, Berserker calm down and come back to me!" some kind of ripple in space happened and Berserker appeared out of it.

He grabbed the hand and putted close to his own command seals, i saw one of the hand of Kayneth dissapear then the other one too...

Kariya took a look at his new command seal "that shouldn't have happened..." he said tiredly.

"what zzzhouldn't have happened?" i asked quickly.

He took a look at me then at his command seals "i just took one command seal...".

Then where the hell is the other one!?.

No calm down... there is two people who could have them, Irisviel and Sola those are my best guesses.

Best case escenario Sola has Diarmud and i have a pontentially easy kill on my hands, or Irisviel does and just made the Emiya team a lot more dangerous.

"then that probably meanzzz that zzzomeone elzzze made a contract with Lanzzzer... that could be a problem" i mentioned while thinking hard of what to do next...

Kariya got up from the ground "it could... but there is not a lot we can do about it towers" he is right.

"it's better if we wait for our enemiezzz next move... before that though, Kariya tell me were are the mozzzt expenzzzive hotelzzz in fuyuki " that were my last words, he nodded and pulled his hood up.

Then Kariya stopped "sure but i thought you were gonna make it so that the other Masters wouldn't make a conection between us?".

... can't tell him i forgot about that "at the time i had a clear zzzhot at Kayneth he wazzz uzzzing a command zzzeal, i dezzzided to kill him at the moment he finizzzhed zzzo that Lanzzzer couldn't help him" convincing enough.

He thought about it for a moment then nodded after that he told me said hotelzzz there were two... time to visit Sola, i want to say hi.

_**POV change: Kiritsugu Emiya.**_

Saber's fight started without a hitch, sadly she seemed to lose at the end fo that injury in her hand something that he will have to get rid off at some point.

Then everything seemed to go out of control, with Assasin still living, Rider coming and spouting nonsense, Archer ridiculous power, Berserker attacking said Archer and then Saber.

Kiritsugu was good at his job but he could most certainly call this a failure, luckily Rider saved his Servant when both Berserker and Lancer attacked her.

Then came Lancer's exclamation for his Master that caught him off-guard, that kind of reaction could mean two things.

One Kayneth was killed or two he was injured, most likely the second one, if there is no body then it's safe to asume still alive.

That notion was thrown through the windown when Rider and Berserker left, a conversation between an irate Lancer and the confused pair of Irisviel and saber.

Said conversation ended with Iri becoming master of Lancer much to his shock, it was both a dumb and inteligent move.

He'll have to think that over later, but who could have killed Kayneth? there is not a lot to go by...

Better tell Maiya to look for Kayneth's body it should still be in his hiding spot, considering the time each Servant appeared the most likely candidate to have killed Kayneth would be Berserker's master, Kariya Matou.

But that wouldn't make sense, if Kayneth was in such danger from a man like Kariya he wouldn't have used a command seal to make Lancer fight Saber... and Lancer called him out shortly after the command seal was used.

This was an assasination, but in the state that Kariya was he couldn't have been able to pull something like that in a mage like Kayneth.

So who did it then?.

This was an unkown element, and that's one of the things he hates the most "Maiya, did you see what happened to Kayneth?" i asked her through the walkie-talkie.

The response was quick "negative, i was keeping my eye on assasin".

"go towards the warehouse he was standing at, maybe there is a clue of what happened to him" he ordered, hoping that whoever attacked him commited some kind of mistake.

The Grail War just got a lot more dangerous.

_**POV change: Tower of Grey.**_

Finding the hotel was a simple task for me, being basically invisible to almost everyone helped in that matter, i was quickly looking through all the rooms right now, in a matter of minutes i'll find her and kill her.

Why?, just in case she is Lancer's master and just because i don't like loose ends.

She's probably in the middle of this place, or at the top but i lose nothing by being thorough, and with Berserker distraction no one could have seen what i did.

I just love when a plan goes right, it's the kind of pleasure you get from using dominos to make a complicated domino effect it just feels right.

Phasing through another wall i see Sola, staring through the window like a dirgruntled parent and just like Kayneth she has no idea what's gonna happen.

The light Buzzing makes her take a glance behind her, her face contorting wit fear when she looks at the giant stag beetle that i am, after having that moment i fly full speed and go through her troath bitting of her wind pipe along the way.

And i left throught the back of her neck, i take a look at her horrified face and i like to say that it suits her.

I'm startung to think that i relish in the fear of other people better try to keep that in check, now i just have to leave and everything would be fine.

Then i saw a red lance, i moved to the left quickly and avoided the attack and i looked at my enemy Lancer, why is he here?, how did he know i would be here?.

Coincidence?, something else?, i don't know i by the look of apocaliptic fury in his face i don't have time to think about it... unless i give him a reason to let me think "zzzo i wazzz right, zzzomeone elzzze wazzz providing you with mana..."

He still looks like he wants to stab me "bastard!, she had nothing to do with the war!".

That's a lie Lancer, and you know it "whatever you zzzay, but without a zzzourzze of mana you zzzhouldn't be here..." then it clicked, he is missing his yellow lance and he didn't start to dissapear after both Kayneth and Sola died.

"the white haired woman..." i mussed out loud, making Lancer's eyes go wide.

He pointed his red lance at me "i was lucky that she formed a contract with me... i didn't want Sola involved anymore and with a chance to find my Master's killer... i couldn't refuse".

So that's how it wen't, he is angry asks saber if she know something then Irisviel convinces him to help them while giving them another servant and a chance into finding me.

"but i was too late, now tell me where are you hiding dishonorable cur!" man this guy really likes his honour... sadly i won't die today.

"hehehehe..., azzz if i would ever tell you that but mark my wordzzz Lanzzzer, you will regret helping the Einzzzbernzzz more than fucking your king'zzz wife" after that i flew towards the ground, seeing this Lancer took a swing at me sadly i was faster than him.

I phased through the ground and reached the exit in seconds, he won't follow me to the streets where people could easily see him and if he wen't into spirit form he wouldn't be able to attack me.

For now i'll met back with Kariya at the park and inform him of this new event... and to plan our next attack.

Makes me wonder who would be the next one to bite the dust.

_**Pov change: Kariya Matou.**_

Things have been going smoothly, my partnership with Towers is one of the best things it has happened to me for the last year.

And whoever is behind the insect is doing his part of the deal, the war just started and he has already taken care of a master sadly Lancer seemed tp survive Towers said that someone else made a contract with him.

The beetle also left as he said 'to take care of zzzzome loozzze end'zzz' right now i was waiting for his return in th park we meet at the start of the war.

Towers was a god send and while he may have his own reasons to help me i couldn't care any less, he was giving me a great edge over the other Masters of this war once we win this i'll wish for Zouken death and find a way to undone what was done to Sakura.

Would he give her back to Aoi? i really didn't know, i trust her but Tokiomi would just throw Sakura away again.

And i hated that because even if he won the war, what the hell was i gonna do after that?.

It shouldn't matter if i can't give Sakura back to her Familly then i'll make sure to be there for her, to survive this stupid war and make her happy.

My thoughs were interrupted by a sharp pain on my head.

Why was i falling!?, what happened!?.

An arrow on my forehead!? but can't die here!.

Not yet!...

_**Pov change: Tower of Grey.**_

Today i realize that Murphy is a thing because if things don't go your way it can definetly get worse, seeing Kariya with a fucking arrow in his forehead send me for a loop.

I would have laughed at how confussed Berserker looked but the situattion was not for it, i flew in front of Kariya in an instant just to see the arrow borrowing deeper in him then it hit me, i know that arrow... the stand arrow.

As far as i'm aware i can't do anything for him, he either lives or dies if he makes it then i probably got myself the strongest Master in the war, but if he dies i could always go to Kirei... that is if Gilgamesh doesn't find me.

So i'll wait here and see if he makes it out of this ordeal, I could see the light blue aura around him, that means that he will probably survive he started to get up the stand arrow on the ground having gone through his head without causing any damage then out of his body a being came out, looking almost robotic with more muscle than i expected, with smooth, streamlined armor, It has a spike on each side of its head that looked like that of a , bared teeth, and eyes patterned with vertical lines it's color being mostly white with yellow eyes, blue "skin" underneath its armor, and yellow stripes on its face and torso.

I recognized this, this stand arrow is a lot more interesting than the 'normal' one's .

Kariya was staing at his new companion and said his name like if he was meeting an old friend "**[Kraft Work]**...".

"i never thought i would zzze thizz again" i commented making Kariya's attention drawn to me, and Berzerker now is just staring at Kariya and **[Kraft Work]** like a dog who can't recognize his owner and that probably because they're both the same person.

He looked at me with confussion clear on his face "you know what it... he is?".

That's an interesting question "you know him better than i ever will, but i know a zzztand when i zze one" i said just to confusse him more.

"to be more zzzpezzific he izz the embodiment of your zzzoul, juzzt like thizzz little guy izzz the embodiment of mine" i said obviously omiting that my user is Shinji.

He stared at me for a moment then back at his stand "so he is me and that stag beetle is you... that doesn'tmake a lick of sense".

I wanted to laugh at that "zzztands hardly make zzenzzze, if it'zzz harmed zzo are you there izz alzzo the fact that everyone zzeemz to have atleazzt an idea of what their zzztandzz do... wich begzzz the quezztion, what izz you zzztand abilty?" i knew what **[Kraft Work] **does and it's obvious why i'm not telling him that.

Kariya was letting his eyes wander as if looking for something, then he approached a trash can, close to it was a bootle cap he threw at the air and it stoped "Berserker, move this bottle cap".

The black knight was still in a state of confussion that seemed to surpass it's anger and tried to do as told... and failed since the bootle cap became a inmovable object how did sale lose againts mista with such a strong power is beyond me.

Berserker was now just humillating himselfi could see the stone cracking and the sounds of struggle continued until Kariya snaped his fingers making the black knight go flying from his own power.

"i can control kinetic energy" he said feeling very good about himself.

I start flying around him "you have a zzztrong zztand, short range with great power and zzpeed... thizz actually makezz you the strongezzt mazzzter, and nobody knowzzz it".

This is a great turn of events, Lancer may inform the Emiya team of me but with Kariya's stand we have the element of surprisse back in our pocket.

And if Kiritsugu tried to kill Kariya it would be hard considering what **[Kraft Work] **can do, it would be kiritsugu's worst nightmare and with that stand's stats he could keep up even with servants, obviously i doubt he would win againts a heroic spirit that doesn't mean he is defenseless before the bullshit ghosts.

There is also the arrow giving already existing stands to people, is there a process for that?, i don't know i take a look around to find the arrow and stare at the damn thing for about a second "Kariya take the arrow, keep it in you pocket'zzz for all i care but never have it out of reach... it could be uzzzeful in the future".

I saw him dismiss his stand and grab the arrow keeping then grabed a plastic bag from the trash can and kept it there... well if it works there is no need to complain.

Then kariya stared for a momment at nothing and looked at me "the moderator is asking for all the masters for an emergency meeting tomorrow".

What?, how does that even... does the moderator can just call all masters with magic powers or something?. **(no seriously how did the masters knew that Risei was calling them at all?)**

"just zzzend a familiar, everyone will do the zzzame" i said simply without giving a fuck, they all could kill Ryunosuke for all i care... wait a minute.

If the stand arrow gives already existing stands to people... and there is a probability that's decided based in personality... could i give Ryunosuke THAT power...

Something to consider if things go wrong.

I come back to reality and speak to Kariya "well partner, let'zzz wait for whatever information thizz meeting would give uzzz, then deppending what it izz we'll make a plan around it".

"this is a war and you act like we are having a vacation" he snarked at me, didn't know he had it in him.

I tried to snort but the only thing it came was a buzz "the Grail Warzz really like people that take their time to accomplish zzzomething... that and it'zzz better to lay low for a while don't want to make ourzzelvezz predictable".

The albino looking bastard rolled his eyes and put his hood on, i hid in it and i'm pretty sure i heard Berserker coming and he sounded as angry as allways after he made it back he entered spirit form again.

After my actions i wonder what kind of ripples would be made.

Just waiting for the Chaos that will follow after it... nothing short of annoying.

* * *

**Now before the question come's, Shinji won't be relevant until fate/stay night for the amazing reason that i have no idea what to do with him in Zero.**

**Kariya got Kraft Work mainly because the fact that he was still trying to save Sakura after becoming an albino with half of his limbs barelly functiona spoke to me about how much he can take before falling down, then i remembered Sale stand and how it let him take a bullet's to the fucking head and was like 'yeah that fits Kariya' i feel like that makes no sense for you but it does for me.**

**Is anyone else getting a 'stand'? yes... but i won't tell you who.**

**Am i a bad writter?, i think i'm just a little bellow the avarage, but i could be worse in other people's eye that wasn't relevant to the fic but i felt like getting that out of my sistem.**

**See ya later!.**


	3. Chaos ensues

**Another chapter!... why am i even writting this?.**

**Oh well nothing wrong with just fucking around and getting fate lore wrong, doubt that it would bite me in the ass.**

**Maybe.**

**Also here are some stands stats... because why not?.**

**[Kraft work]**

**Destructive power: A**

**Speed: A**

**Range: E**

**Durability: C**

**Presicion: E**

**Develpoment potential: E**

**Ability: Kraft Work's primary ability is the manipulation of kinetic energy, either taking an object's kinetic energy completely away, freezing it in place, or adding more kinetic energy to a previously frozen object, making it move once more.**

**[Tower of Gray]**

**Destructive power: E**

**Speed: A**

**Range: A**

**Durability: C**

**Presicion: E**

**Develpoment potential: A**

**Ability: Tower of Gray is a small and fragile Stand. However, it is also incredibly fast and nimble, and its secondary jaw grants it unsuspected destructive power.**

**After that somewhat unnecessary information, enjoy... or don't.**

* * *

Lazing aroundin random alleys with Kariya is pretty boring, then again in this war i can't expect to fight every sinlge moment of it so i'm probably just impatient.

Speaking about my impatiance "zzo... what did the moderator want?" i was genuenly curious, it's obvious that i wouldn't remember everything from the anime.

"apparetly Caster has been going around helping his serial-killer Master you mentioned before, fearing that Magecraft would be exposed we were asked to find and kill Caster..." Kariya doesn't sound happy, then again i think Ryunosuke kidnaps Rin at some point.

I buzzed for a momment then left his hood and palced myself at the top of his head "thizzz, izz a bait and i know for who no one would be crazzzy enough to juzzzt ally themzzelves with potential threatzzz, except the actual Master of Lanzzzer" i started talking a plan formulating in my head.

Kariya seemed to be looking up at me "and where does that leave us?, if what you told me is true then the Einzber and Emiya won't take such an obvious lure, they're too smart for that".

That is true, Kiritsugu won't tell Irisviel to go for that comman seal, but this is still an opportunity "yezzz that izz true, but thizz izz alzzzo a good thing Caster will notice that everyone will go for him if it'zz nezezzary enough, wich meanzz that he'll have to take a gamble... to attack firzzt" all of this is bassed that Caster will relentlessly follow Saber and attack them.

"that makes sense... but are you saying that we should ally ourselves with him?" I heard the distaste in his voice, but i would never ally myself with someone that crazy.

I almost laugh at Kariya's words "no, we will juzzt take the oppening Cazzter would eventually make for uzz if we time it right we could kill another master" mainly Kiritsugu or Irisviel.

They are the biggest threat besides Gilgamesh the guy who would just not bother with us since just too good for the world or some bullshit like that.

"that would attract too much attention towards us..." yes Kariya, i'm aware of the risks of doing this.

I could feel Kariya tensing out of nowhere "Servants are fighting" i simply stayed silent, that was fucking quick neat.

"... i guezzz Cazzzter took action a lot sooner than i expected, no matter let'zz approach then deppending on what izzz happening we will attack too" i sugessted.

Feeling Kariya shaking his head in agreement, we started making our way towards a forest, man i don't want to wait for this.

And neither does Kariya, i could see the blue aura around him guess he is gonna use his stand to move faster.

The robotich Stand appears, as if shadowing Kariya and jumps man that thing has a lot of strenght it is above the buildings.

Good thing i'm still on his head, i feel like being lazy for a while.

**_Pov change: Irisviel von Einzbern._**

The war has been hectic, but everything seemed to be fine.

Then Kayneth was killed and we had no idea who did it, Kiritsugu made clear that it was planned someone knew where Kayneth was hiding and if other Masters were wathcing.

Nobody knew what killed him and i could notice that it was getting to Kiritsugu, the most likely candidate was Berserker's master Kariya Matou.

But it wasn't clear how he would even do that.

Then Lancer came back, i told him were our base of operantions was Kiritsugu told me that revealing this much to Lancer was a bad idea but having another Servant helping them was too good to pass on.

Right now Saber had just snaped at Kiritsugu's way of thinking and I couldn't blame her they are just so alike and at the same time different.

But i still trust Kiritsugu "Lancer, you seem... bothered?".

It is obvious to everyone that Lancer is not happy, and ugly frown plastered on his face.

The deal to be Lancer's Master was that they would help him find whoever killed his previous Master and after that a fair duel with Saber... she like to tell herself that said duel wasn't rigged.

I agreed with this, Saber was okay with it too saying that fighting besides such a great kinght honored her.

"i meet him..." He said with gritted teeth.

It was obvious of who was he talking about, the killer of his Master "who?" demmanded Kiritsugu.

Lancer glanced at my direction, he didn't trust Kiritsugu and unlike Saber he didn't try to restrain himslef about it "please tell us Lancer" i said hoping that he would listen to me.

He sighed deeply and looked aside, avoiding our gazes "not in person, he killed Sola... with somekind of Familiar a stag beetle not only that but he knew that she was giving me Mana instead of my Master... he knew who i am too..." his frustration was leaking out.

And Kiritsugu looked afraid, it wouldn't be obvious for most but i know better than anyone else someone kept an eye on Kayneth to the point that they knew his Servant identity and he never noticed it.

That scared Kiristsugu who connected the pieces too, someone who wasn't part of the war was helping Kariya and he most likely spied on everyone closely and no one knew.

He could know... about Illya, but that would be impossible Right?.

"he is also aware of you being my Master" Lnacer said, catching everyone attention.

Then i felt it, a gasp scaping my mouth a Servant just entered the area.

"is it a Servant?" Kiritsugu asked and i nodded he was probably already forming a plan and i will help him at every step of the way.

_**Pov change: Tower of Gray.**_

Another nice thing about being a ghost like being? being able to stay inside a wall and still hear other people talk.

I went ahead of Kariya to make sure of the enemy's plans, i can no longer trust my prior knowledge of the events of this Grail War, just because i killed Kayneth and Sola a lot of things will change.

One of this things is that after both Saber and Lancer went for Caster, sadly Kariya and Berserker will come too and with the hate boner the black knight has for Arturia... yeah they have it bad.

Other change is that Kiritsugu is going with his wife and... sex doll?, adopted daughter? weird mix of both? i actually don't know what kind of relationship Maiya has with him and it kinda make's sense without the inmidiate treath of Kayneth and with Caster being the only intruder that they are aware of Kiritsugu will decide to leave the place.

Armed to the goddamn teeth but he will still leave, sadly me and Kariya will be waiting for them... i feel like i'm forgeting someone else.

But who else will come here?, Tohsaka rarelly did ANYTHING in this war and Kirei is following his orders... Waver won't come since he is Pussy Waver and not Badass Waver.

Meh it's probably nothing, time to tell Kariya about the rute they're gonna take the backwoods.

Another thing that came handy of my spionage mission, the way this team is only held together thanks to Irisviel i can literally see the disgust in the servants eyes they don't like Kiritsugu.

Lancer is just a step away from killing the assasin, wich makes me very happy if he didn't hate me too i could have been able to make him do that, sadly he hates so fuck that plan.

With my bullshit speed i go back towards Kariya who is like a minute away from reacing the forest, it's kinda weird seeing a limping man jump from house to house, Stands can be such bullshit.

I fly along with him, trying hard to not go past him "they are taking the backwoodzz to zzzcape, you should throw Berzzerker at the zzzervant fight and we will fight the Einzzbern team, they're three of them a white haired woman a black haired female zzoldier and Kiritzzzugu all of them pretty dangerouzzz" i adviced my partner.

"Berserker is already on his way towards the other Servants, and we shouldn't worry about the Einzberns... they won't be able to defeat my **[Kraft Work]**" he is pretty sure of himself and it makes sense, his stand is top notch stuff, he may be just a rank or two bellow the element manipulating and dimensional affecting stands.

But i have to use my gaming knowledge to warn him of this way of thinking "remember, that overconfidenzze izzz a zzlow and inzzidiouzz killer" i never played that game but those words are still true.

He stared at me for a momment "when did you become a phylosopher?".

"when i zzztarted dealing with you" i answered with a flat voice.

When we reached the forest Kariya just stoped staring behind us, there were only trees there so i don't know what the fuck he was looking at.

"a bounded field... they know we are here" oh... i forgot about that.

I flew above the trees and took a look around to find were our enemies were... and they are pretty close, seems like they are taking a different route to avoid Kariya.

Flying down towards Kariya to tell him of this "they are moving towardzz the left, zzeemzzz like they are trying to avoid conflict".

He nodded his stand overshadowing is body letting him move faster than he should with just one good leg and i followed him, then he just put himself in front of them.

Since he got his stand Kariya developed a good pair of balls i'm flying at top of his head, taking note that the one who they were keeping their eyes on was me.

Kiritsugu had some kind of machinegun that i obviously don't recongnize, maiya the good old pistol and i can see Irisviel already putting her strings to work.

"my, my... lookzzz like we are going to kill two birdzz with one zztone" i hapilly said, and knowing what i was talking about Irisviel almost flinched, she is harder to crack then i thought she would be.

"sorry to say this, but you three are out-matce-" then i saw the black keys, aimed at Kariya's chest he also reacted pulling out **[Kraft Work]** and deflecting them easily.

Everyone glanced in the direction the key's came... Kirei came with another trio of swords in his left hand ready.

This just got a lot crazier, while Kiritsugu was putting a wall on his emotion the two women besides him couldn't their surprisse obvious if it was because Kirei or Kariya's stand i don't know.

"it seems that my questions will have to wait" the priest said wich means bad news for us.

In any other situattion Kirei and Kiritsugu would be trying to kill eachother but the treath of Kariya new powers will probably avoid that from happening.

Never expected for something like that to happen, Kariya's stand was visible and everyone was on edge Kirei would most likely help Kiritsugu just so he can get his answers, but Kiritsugu would try to kill Kirei anyway and the priest knows that.

Does this makes it a three way fight or two way?.

Who will make the first move?, i don't want to kill Kirei or Irisviel they are pretty important in the grand scheeme of things... also and angry Arturia and Gilgamesh is something that i wan't to avoid.

So the best target would be Maiya.

Everything was silent for a momment then everyone at the same time moved.

_**Pov change: 3rd Person.**_

Kirei Black Key's flew towards Kariya who clocked them with **[Kraft Work]** at the same time he had to take cover from a spray of bullets of Kiritsugu, The Matou didn't have a good ranged option so he used crest worms to attack Kiritsugu most of said bugs were being shotdown by Maiya who was dual-wielding pistols, Irisviel made a bird with magical strings attacking Kariya blindspot since he was bussy blocking Kirei's Black Key's Towers flew towards said bird destroying it.

After the first exchange time seemed to slow down, everyone's minds working in overdrive.

Kirei noted that even if Kariya's spirit was fast and powerful it couldn't handle attacks from more than one side, Irisviel noted that the Towers the beetle would save Kariya from harm if it needed too, Maiya knew that Towers was staring at her like she was an easy kill meaning that it would probably go for her, Kiritsugu noted that Kariya used that spirit code to block with it's hands it should be vulnerable to his Origin Bullets but with the beetle around it would be hard to do it without endangering himself and that is without Kirei in the ecuation.

Both Kariya and Towers knew that they were the biggest threath here, Kariya knew that Kiritsugu will try to use his Thompson contender on his stand wich will give him a chance at killing him but the Einzbern will attack him when he gave her his back, Towers also knew this and would do his best to keep him safe but even him has a limit his presicion wasn't the best dodging a bullet was easy BLOCKING a bullet was a whole different thing, so he needed to keep his eyes in Maiya too.

A standstill, no one could make a move without the inmidiate threat of death.

What would make the diference? tactics, who would be the first one to formulate a plan fast enough to change the tide of the fight?.

Kiritsugu had the Origin Bullets, a chance to end it in one-shot but he would leave himself open to the beetle and whoever is left after he takes a shot, who was the bigger threat?, Kirei or Kariya? that was the main question he needed the answer before shooting.

Kirei knew that if he were to target Kariya, Kiritsugu will take the chance to kill him and the beetle has shown it's ability to kill with ease too, his best bet would be going for Kiritsugu but his companions would make that almost impossible to achieve.

Towers knew that leaving Kariya would get him killed, anyone with half a brain would notice how close Irisviel came to killing him so he needed to take care of her and Maiya, those two will take the chance to kill Kariya if he drops his guard to deffend himself from Kirei or Kiritsugu, it was the weakness that both stands had their presicion that won't let them dodge or block anything it comes at them.

The first to make a move was Kiritsugu taking a gamble and using the Origin Bullet on Kariya hoping for the stand to magical in nature, this is what Kariya and Towers wanted.

Towers flew towards Kirei using it's second mouth to attack him aiming towards the priest's troath, Kirei managed to rise his right arm and avoid death but he had a hole in his forearm, this was so that Kirei couldn't attack Kariya while he was blocking the origin bullet.

Irisviel and Maiya did the same already knowing that whatever kind of magic Kariya was using to deffend himself is fast enough to block bullets, maiya threw at least six shots, and Irisviel seemed to throw a string shaped sword as big as her arm.

It was a mistake, **[Kraft Work] **pulled a piece from the ground as big as a human as a make-shift wall, this alone wouldn't have been enough the string sword would have gone through it like butter, except the capacity of the stand to 'set' an object in place with it's kinetic manipulation made the piece of rock in the perfect defense.

Once the attacks landed on the rock Kariya's stand punched the rock three times in an instant barelly letting anyone express their surprisse at his powers, after the 'wall' was charged with kinetic energy he released it, the piece of rock flew at bullet speed towards the Emiya team big enough to atleast hit two of them.

Kiritsugu barelly noticed this action, a burst of speed that came from the use of his magic crest he triplicated the speed of his time to go faster with a mental exclamation of 'time alter: tripple accel' and moved himself and Irisviel out of harm.

Maiya wasn't this lucky, recieving the piece of rock head-on and crashing along with it on a tree, the scream of pain escaping her mouth know she was barelly conscious between a slab of rock and a tree that was barelly still standing, she was out of the match for now.

Irisviel was worried but had no time to say anything, Kariya already on the move with his stand ready and Kiritsugu was in too much pain having used a 'tripple accel' wasn't kind to his body she was the only one who could keep Kariya away right now.

And the priest wasn't faring any better.

Kirei was down to one arm, but that didn't make him lose his cool it did help him notice something of the beetle it was affraid it never took dangerous moves to try and kill him and it was following a pattern that he could follow to survive just not to defeat the insect he had another 6 black key's with him but the bug was too close to him to use them properly.

Why hasn't Towers killed Kirei?, fear, of what? Gilgamesh since he showed interest on Kirei and affraid of Kirei himself, that stands can only be affected by other stands is not completely true, DIO was able to deflect the emmerald splash without the use of **[THE WORLD]** wich means that as long as you are able to see stands you maybe interact with them and towers won't take that kind of risk, if Shinji suddenly gets injured because of him Zouken will notice and that would bring attention to him something he is avoiding right now.

So he simply decided to harass the priest and keep him away from Kariya.

Until a skull-masked woman appeared from tjin air and threw a knife at him wich he dodged with no problem, this also was a chance to play mind games with them "zzeemz like Assasin went againt'zz her orderzzz... you should keep her in check Kirei" the beetle said feeling ammussed by how assasin flinched but Kirei barelly showed his surprisse a simple grunt left his mouth.

"may i ask how you know of that order?" Kirei asked the beetle while signaling to assasing to not attack wondering how they didn't notice someone spying on him and his Master.

Towers thought about his answer for a momment he could either make Kirei wary of him or he could defuse the sittuation by giving him what he wants the most... to find his own enjoyment of life "i like you, a man who izz looking for a reazzon to live... and unlike Kiritsugu i can anzzwer that quezzztion if you do me a favor".

Almost immidietaly the priest shook his head in denial "the only one who can answer my question is someone as hollow as me".

"but the maguzzz killer is not hollow he'zz broken, trying to follow a path that will kill him and everyone he lovezz... and unlike you he is unable to accept this" the conscious stand said feeling that those words would intrigue Kirei.

And they did, Kirei glanced at Assasin "hide yourself, not all masters know you're still alive" his servant seemed unsure for a momment wich in the priest opinion was weird but she did as told anyway.

"he's broken?" Kirei asked wanting a explination about what the beetle meant.

Towers needed to make this right, he could get a really good ally "i won't give you the long zztory, in short he want'zz to zzzave the world... and nothing elzze".

Kirei couldn't believe this, Kiritsugu Emiya wouldn- no couldn't be following such a... ridiculous dream it didn't fit with the things he has done, a cold killer an assasin the beetle is just wasting his time.

The beetle took a glance behind it, seeing the distance they had between them and Kiritsugu making sure that he hadn't heard him "you know he izz married?, to the white haired woman and hazz a daughter... _a happy familly_" the living stand emphasized it's last words actually making Kirei flinch.

'How was this fair?' the priest though, he tried everything to get rid of his way of thinking, the exact same thing that Kiritsugu Emiya did and it didn't work, did he find the answer that Kirei didn't? 'but if they are the same then why did i fail?'.

"why should i believe anything you're telling me?" to anyone else the priest would have sounded but the beetle knew better and buzzed in satisfaction, the priest was shaken by his words.

That was easy for Towers "one word... Claudia".

Kirei flinched and just nodded, this insect knew a lot more than it let on if he managed to get that personal information of him then he could get personal information on everyone else.

A couple more words and Kirei could become an ally "right now i can't anzzwer all your quezztionzzz, look for me tomorrow on Jūryoku park at 8:00 pm i'll anzzwer everything then".

The priest mulled over it's words this was good, too good, all of his answers? it was probably a trap but he couldn't help but feel a strange pull towards the insect, he should at least listen to that beetle it knew things that under normal circumstances shouldn't, and could have killed him before this, the beetle also wanted this conversation he will find out why "i accept, we'll meet again and i hope you're not wasting my time".

"don't worry about it..." said the beetle with a metaphorical smile on it's face.

Kirei started to take his leave, and wondered why was he doing this but that pull was subtle yet strong, something deep inside him told him this will help him in the future.

Before the priest got too far Towers said "tell no one of our meeting" Kirei simply glanced behind and nodded and stated joging out of here.

The beetle took a look behind, Kariya was looking around him he was surrounded by strings but he didn't seem bothered by it, Kiritsugu had already got over the pain of his magic and was aiming his machine gun at Kariya opening fire this was nothing compared to **[Kraft Work] **who blocked the bullets before it managed to harm Kariya.

After that Kariya's stand choped with it's right cutting the strings and moved fowards while his stand was ready to defend him, but as fast it couldn't defend him from the unexpected cutting the strings wasn't enough with a move of her hand Irisviel trapped his legs and hanged him from a tree.

Kariya let out a grunt of surprisse but still stayed calm, the magus killer reached for his Thompson Contender but stoped for a single momment he saw two bullets floating right besides Kariya while his stand tapped them once and he understood what was happening.

Kariya used Irisviel trap to make them lower their guards and woul use the bullets he was given to attack back, 'time alter: double accel' he moved fast and avoided the bullet that was aimed at him and pushed Irisviel away and took the other bullet on his left shoulder.

As wife and husband fell to the ground while Irisviel shouted worriedly his name "Kiritsugu!".

Towers saw no need to interfere Kariya had things under control the matou used his stand to cut the string and put him down and the beetle noticed something wrong, there was a hole in Kariya's hoody left pocket...

Right were the stand arrow was "Kari-!" towers tried to tell him that something wrong was up the two gunshots rang out.

Kariya glanced behind him his eyes widening and saw two bullets going towards him **[Kraft Work] **blocked the first one with it's left hand and the other one missed him by a large margin.

If it wasn't for a blue thing behind him.

The bullet ricocheted of it and nailed Kariya on his left leg with a scream of pain soon drowned by vommiting worms he fell on one knee and glared at the woman who was still inmovilised by a large rock who had a small smile on her face.

She lowered her pistol and muttered "still had one left..." then Maiya fell unconscious again, the pain of the arrow waking her up for a momment.

Towers realized the mistake he made, bringing the Arrow seemed smart at first but the damn thing sometimes just shots itself at people with the potential to get a stand, taking a closer look at Maiya's stand it looks like a small satellite consisting of a round, metallic core around which four, rectangular wings are regularly positioned, Two hanging key-like antennas are attached to the core it dissapeared when she passed out.

The beetle recognized that stand.

Kiritsugu was getting back up with help from his wife and Kariya was still bussy with the worms, Towers decided to kill at least one of them and the new stand user was the easiest kills he had ever seen.

Then a strong wind came, and the insect looked around it and found nothing and the looked up just to be sure... Lancer.

Whatever the hell had happened something threw him on our general direction and before he crashed on the ground the living stand flew right next to Kariya's ears "prepare your command zzzealzz".

Still in pain Kariya nodded even with his new powers he doubted he could fight a servant.

That's when the servant landed right between the Matou and Kiritsgugu and Irisviel, he got up slowly with his spear pointed at the insect's direction "finally, another chance to slay you cowardly monster".

While Irisviel was happy for this change of events since they all were getting... 'their asses handed to them' she wondered what throwed him in this direction "i'm gratefull that you came Lancer, but what threw you here...".

The servant of the lance stayed stiff for a second the just laughed "Saber has interesting plans..." he said while remembering what happened before coming here.

It was as people of this age would say 'Bannanas'.

* * *

**And that's that, next chapter is gonna be about the servant fight.**

**Man i wonder if i even made a good fight in this chapter, probably no so fuck me i guess at least i tried.**

**Since Berserker will be there fighting that means that change's happened wich also means that i have to show it to you, i usually avoid stuff that people already know about unless changes happened.**

**Not sure if that's a good thing.**

**And since Maiya stand is kinda obvious i'll put what it is here.**

**[Manhattan Transfer]**

**Destructive power: E**

**Speed: E**

**Range: A**

**Durability: A**

**Presicion: A**

**Develpoment potential: C**

**Ability:** **Manhattan Transfer is a Stand with no combat ability of its own. However its longe range and set of powers complete Maiya sniping, enabling her to shoot her targets from afar, precisely, and through blind spots, it's able to read the air currents around it and react accordingly The Stand can precisely sense the movements of the air around it, and transfer the information to It's user, Manhattan Transfer's primary ability is to change the direction of bullets shot by its user, allowing Maiya to change the trajectory of her bullets once and thus shoot around covers and blind spots.**

**Another unnecessary info dump.**

**See you all next time!.**


	4. NIGERUNDAYO!, and come back later

**Sup everyone.**

**You know i just watched a video of Tusk Act 4 vs GER... and i'm confussed, what i got from all of that is GER would revert things before Tusk Act 4 happened, but then some said that he is infinite so it wouldn't work... then others said GER doesn't care about infinite since infinte has zero and can be affected by it's power (somehow infinity has zero).**

**Then i decided to simplify it for my own sanity, GER makes things never happen and Tusk Act 4 makes things always happen so they should be (hipothetically speaking) equals.**

**So to try to get myself some peace of mind (cause this is bothering me) decided to try make sense out of this match-up, would GER prevent Johnny from using Tusk Act 4? no he didn't stop Diavolo from using King Crimson and Epitaph so he shouldn't stop Act 4 from being shot.**

**The nail was shot and it's infinite and no longer part of Johnny, if the nail was prevented from being shot i would believe that infinity had zero but if it's shot (and it should why would GER decide to prevent Johnny from using his power but not Diavolo) so it's no longer part of the beginning (Johnny) therefore no zero and actual infinity.**

**GER would affect Johnny but the nail is infinite so it would stay there... and GER would still try stop it but the nail would still be spinning leaving Johnny in a limbo of alway looking back at himself surprissed while Giorno just stays there frozen (he is not aware of what GER does) it should be a tie.**

**Why did i even bother writting this if someone is going to tell me i'm wrong later?.**

**Fuck it, just enjoy.**

**Or not.**

* * *

_***Flashback* Lancer Pov**_

I only wanted to have the loyalty that was denied to me before.

And just like last time it seemed that he won't get it, his original master died from an outside force and so did his wife he meet the familiar that was used for this actions and nothing else making the issue a murder mistery.

I'm also missing my Gáe Buidhe, my new master asked me if i could to lift the curse from Saber in any other sittuation i would have said no but the necesity to find the one who killed my first master was a priority, the only thing i asked out of my new master was a chance to face Saber in a fair duel.

Just to find out that the Master to one of the most honorable classes was barelly better than the thing that killed my previous master.

Life as it seems, has a desire to make me as miserable as possible.

And now i'm going to save children from a madman who has confussed Saber with Jeanne and everyone agreed to kill the servant not that Saber actual master ever cared.

This is one of the time's i actually wanted to throw away my honor for just a minute and smack that heartless bastard but there were more pressing matters.

"there he is" at Saber words i looked at the purple robed man with... very widened eyes a book that screamed malice, a smile that said crazy and a scared child right besides me.

And with the kind of person Caster is i couldn't help but feel like the child was already dead, not a feeling that i enjoyed.

Caster was happy, then his gaze was on me and he simply lost it.

"You!, who are you!?, only jeanne was supoussed to come here!" The madman screamed while flying his hand around, i glanced at saber for a moment i feel sorry that she had to deal with this before.

Saber ignored his tirade and exclaimed "monster! let the child go and i'll give you a swift death!".

Her demands are sound but you usually don't say that you are going to kill them when you want them to cooperate.

Caster smiled and shoved the boy foward "of course, go little child she'll keep you safe" those are a lot of warning signals right there, i prepared Gae Dargh knowing that this will end in a fight.

The child screamed in fear and sprinted towards saber hugging her legs and shaking in terror, Saber hugged him with small smile "don't worry, he can't harm you know".

But saddly murphy law exist.

The child's bag bulged while making snaping sounds, then it exploded revealing some kind of starfish monster that was covered in organs and bones from the dying child.

My eye's widened at that horrible act and did Saber's then the demon proceded to wrap itself around Saber, moving into action i sliced with my spear the midsection of the demon before it completely wrapped around her.

Then from the remains from the demon came two more, and all around us more demon's started appearing we were effectivly surrounded in two moves, Caster may be a madman but he wasn't stupid.

Saber had his sword ready and took a look around her, this seemed like a waste of mana and Caster should know that, so why would he do this?.

"any ideas Saber?" i couldn't help but ask, we could probably push through them but they multiplied when sliced so at some point they would be overhelmed.

"we can out last him, he can't keep this mana output forever" She said and it was a sound idea but it seemed to obvious for him or he could be over thinking this.

Not that the crazed bastard was going to let them keep talking, his demons lashed out trying to fight the both of us, it was a massacre the starfish like monsters never made it very far i may be down to one spear but i'm as good with one that i'm with two... that didn't sound right.

Saber was making shor work of the demons too her swordmanship being as good as i remember she wasn't bothered by this and yet she still looked annoyed and to be honest so am i.

No matter how many demons we defeat they just come back just like i thought after a while i realized that they will not stop coming "Saber we need a change of plans!".

She cutted down another demon just to divide himself in two new one's, she took a step back "i know, it must be that book the one Caster is holding".

"must be his noble phantasm" it couldn't be anything else, the chances of getting this mana from anywhere else weren't big.

All the while Caster was laughing at this he was about to say something, until a black silhoute crashed behind him "wha-!?" the madman was punched and crashed in a tree the black figure also took a hold of Casters book using both hand to rip it in half, destroying all the demons in a shower of blood.

The smoke from the figure sudden appearence left showing the black armor of Berserker and it's red visor with a bag on his back filled with something i couldn't disern.

"youooooo!, DAMMNNN YOUU! WHY DOES EVERYONE GET IN MY WAYYY!" after that tirade he picked half of the riped book and dissapeared in a plum of red smoke.

I stared at the place Caster previously occupied "that's one way to win a fight...".

"we still have to deal with Berserker" no need to tell me that Saber.

The black knight was robotically staring at us after a momment his whole body started trembling then he reached towards his back and pulled out two chain connected sticks with dragons at the tips, nunchuks?.

"AAARRRRRGGHHHHHHH!" with a roar of rage he charged at us, all the while spinning his nunchuks arounds with a skill a Berserker shouldn't have, this guy is just an oddity all around.

I charged with my superior speed for a stab to the jugular, he swinged his weapong towards my spear wraping the small chain around the shaft of my spear i was about to remove it when he jumped over me while still holding his weapon jerking my spear along with him.

He landed and was able to see Saber swinging her sword at him, in a show of dexterity the black knight bended backwards dodging her strike while swinging his right arm foward the one with the nunchuks that are holding my spear and pulling me towards Saber attack.

I stoped holding my spear and rolled under her attack once i did that i grabed my spear and pulled with all my strenght pulling it from the chain of Berserker weapon.

Me and Saber where side to side "are we sure he is a Berserker?" i couldn't help but ask a mad dog shouldn't move like that.

"GRAAAAHHHH!" the Berserker screamed while moving his weapong around him, finally pulling one end of it between his forearm and ribs while holding the other end with his hand.

For some reason i wanted him to hit his privates and i don't know why.

"we can't fight him at the same time" Saber said and i couldn't help but to stare at her a little incredulous.

She sighed after she noticed my look "by that i mean we aren't used to fighting side by side, Caster demons are one thing but Berserker used our attacks againts each other"

"are you sugesting we retreat?"

Berserker wasn't gonna let them keep talking, but saber took a steep foward and wind started to move faster on Saber's sword.

"Strike Air!" a tornado came from her sword and threw the black knight away, after that She turned towards me.

"you must know that our Masters are in danger right now, Caster left and only one of us is enough to fight Berserker" she explained and i didn't like it, but she's right.

Then again even if i'm fast i won't arrive to our Master's instantly unless...

I gave her a determined stare "if you can use that wind again, do it to impulse me to the air in the direction of our Masters i'll arrive sooner".

She raised an eyebrow for a moment then shook her head "i can, are you sure of this?"

The damage of that wind was pretty big, but if i move along with it i can reduce it i nood at her and slightly bend my knees while turning around i heard the clacking of her armor signaling that she was also getting ready.

"Now Saber!" i screamed.

"Strike Air!" and then i was above the forest.

If anyone asks this wasn't my idea.

_***Flashback end***_

_**Pov change: 3rd Person**_

"I'll explain myself to you latter Master, just let me deal wi-" Lancer said and was interrumpted by the beetle that was already in front of him and his second mouth almost taking and eye from him but Lancer managed to move his head away.

Lancer then tried to get the little insect but it was just too fast and small, swipes, stabs and slashes and none managed to hit him.

While that was happening Kariya used the bullet that he blocked from Maiya using **[Kraft Work]** to 'set' the bullet right next to him and started using his stand to charge it with Kinetic energy he was aiming towards Irisviel who noticed this and started moving away while suporting Kiritsugu who still has a bullet hole in his left shoulder.

The moment the bullet was shooted towards Irisviel Lancer appeared out of nower and knocked the bullet aside then Towers came and tried to take his right eye, Lancer moved his head and got a cut on his cheek.

"Forget about thozze two Kariya kill the woman on the rock!" The insect said the continued to harass Lancer who was slowly but surely getting used to the insect's speed.

Kariya looked at his right and saw that black-haired woman he left in the rock with his powers, she seemed to get an stand too, Towers is right Lancer will do his damn best to protect the two enemy Master but the other woman was a different story, Towers is too close to the two Masters for him to just leave.

With that the Matou removed the bullet that was on his leg and prepared it with his stand ready to shot Maiya, he tapped it with his finger four times and was in the process of releasing it right when he did it he noticed something that the blood on the bullet let him see.

A string.

And it was too late to stop the bullet,.

Irisviel looked at the string she made right when Lancer arrived and all the attention was on hims she put some string in the bullet on his leg so she could move it back, since Kariya was able to use the bullets that were shot at him he wouldn't be able to see something like the bullets he just used to be used againts him again she really couldn't help but wonder if people needed to think this much in a middle of a fight.

The moment the bullet was shoted it curved to the right, all the way back to Kariya'a left side impacting on his ribs.

Kariya almost fell to the ground but used his hands to keep himself from eating dirt while vomitting more worms, he tried to get up but that last bullets broker a rib he was a second to late in using **[Kraft Work] **to stop the bullet on his skin.

At this Irisviel leaned Kiritsugu towards a tree and made a run towards maya, while she did that Kiritsugu aimed the Thompson contender at the downed Kariya ready to end this once and for all.

"Kariya uzze a command zzeal!" Screamed the beetle who was keeping the servant of the Lance at bay.

Kariya raised his right arm and said "by the power of my command seal!, Berserker come help us!" right when he finished a gunshot was heard, Kiritsugu pulled the trigger and the Origin Bullet.

A little too late space warped and from it the black knight came, equiped with a spiked Flail wich he used to deflect the bullet to the ground "AAAARRRRRGGGGHH!".

"damnit!" exclaimed Lancer who was about to intercept Berserker but he caught the movement of the beetle who flew towards Irisviel who was trying to move the rock so she could carry Maiya away from here and had to stop him.

Towers dodged a red spear and mentally clicked his tounge Lancer was doing a good job at keeping him in line too it seemed, but Saber will come sooner than later this fight was lost he had to admit that "Kariya!, we need to leave!".

The matou nodded "Berserker get me out of here!" the black knight did as told and grabed Kariya like a sack of potatos and jumped away.

Right when that happened Towers disengaged Lancer when he phased through a tree, leaving when Lancer red spear impacted the tree, he flew quickly and snatched the Arrow with him he couldn't leave it here and then flew upwards escaping from here.

Kiritsugu stared at the way Kariya and his servant left, he understimated the Matou and his misterious and strong ability, he didn't know what was that robotic being but it's speed and power was like that of a servant fighting Kariya was at this point almost impossible if Lancer didn't came they would all be dead.

Right when Kariya left the rock that was keeping Maiya in place fell along with Irisviel who was trying to move it "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

Lancer had a sneer on his face, that bastard escaped him again but next time he won't that was a promise.

Right then Saber arrived took a look around and her eyes narrowed, she went to help Irisviel with Maiya and also to know what the hell just happened in here.

_**Pov change: Tower of Gray**_

We arrived at a random alley of Fuyuki, this place has a lot of those i stared at Kariya who was leaning againts a wall while being surrounded by trash bags i was a top of one of this trash bags.

"how are you injuriezzz?" i asked wondering how the hell would he deal with them.

He grunted "the crest worms are taking care of it" they can be used like that?.

I think i'm better of not knowing how that works "they almost had uzz... the two of uzz will not be enough, we need more alliezz".

Kariya stared at me like i was an idiot "how are we getting any help from people that want to kill us?".

It wouldn't be people, hope this plan works "did he bringed that thin zzcimitar?" i asked if this worked then we will have areally strong ally.

"yes Berserker has it" after Kariya said that Berserker appeared and dropped the sheated blade that is the same one **[Anubis]**.

Staring at the blade on the ground i flew and grabed the stand Arrow ready to stac the sword with it "you and Berzzerker might want to leave" i advised Kariya.

He stared at me for a moment then sighed "you have yet to lie to me, i'll be around the corner" he got up and left at the other side of the alley outside from view.

Stabing the sword with the arrow was a weird, the arrow went through it and stayed in between for a moment but sound of flesh being penetrated were still there for some reason.

Nothing happened once the arrow left the sword and the a purple aura surrounded the sword and a head appeared, it resembled anubis.

It worked this stand...

"what the hell?..." It talked while looking around confussed, then it's eyes landed on me.

With a weary gaze it said "am i here because of you?, did you gave me life?" a loaded question, what should be my answer?.

"i didn't gave you life directly... but i am the reazzon you are conzzciouzzz in a way" he should be something like a newborn but stand's can take you by surprisse constantly.

Anubis is staring at me intensely, trying to se if i was lying i would have worked if i could give any kind of sign but i'm a fucking insect, not a lot to determine if i'm lying or not "and why would you do this?".

"looking for a... bodyguard in a zzzenzze" that sounded a lot like minion, just pretier.

The stand snorted but kept his gaze on me "i'll accept, on two conditions".

For being a sword just given life he has been the hardest to convince of hearing me out "name them".

"a body and strong warriors to fight!" he exclaimed with an eager grin, that could be confussed with animalistic.

Also i didn't know Anubis was a battle maniac, interesting stuff.

I fly up and down like i was nodding "i guess you have the abilty to pozzezzz people and that'zz why you want a body and zztrong warriorzzz... you couldn't have been born on a better day" yeah heroes of old and legends must fit this "strong warrior" theme.

"wait a moment i'll come back with a body for you" after i said that i use my speed to reach a street not far from where Anubis was and stare at a ragged man with a bussines suit weird-ass short blue hair, with a brown briefcase in his left hand and from his pocket i could see a 10000 yen bill.

Snatching the money and landing on the ground close to him he stares and takes a look around sees no one then checks his pockets and realizes it's his money "ufff almost lost it..." he goes to take it but the moment he does i fly away slightly making seem like the wind move it.

He stares for a while then tries again just slowly, the result is the same and in tipical dumbass fashion starts running for it prompting me to fly away from him slowly... in my perspective at least.

"what the hell!?, that's my hard earned money!, it's mine not your's wind!" this man may be really fucking drunk.

It took a minute or two to come back to were Anubis was waiting he was staring at the sky then his head turned towards my direction and grinned, dropping the money right on top of the sword i watched from a trash bag the spectacle that will come.

The man was gasping for air while staring angrily at the 10000 bill "fucking shit!..., but i finally git you!" he exclaimed hapilly and crouched down to grab the money, then stoped when he noticed the sword.

"that's one pretty sword... maybe i could sell it and pay all my debts" he grabed the sword and started drawing it and stoped when some of the blade was visible and stared dumbly at it.

Then proceded to sheate it again, and his whole demeanor shifted he was standing confidently and ready for any kind of attack, the man seemed to get more muscular not by a lot but it was noticable.

I flew in front of him and got a better look at Anubis new face, brown eyes and some-what small face "are you there?"

He laughed slightly and stared at me with a smile "of course i am, since you are keeping your promises for now i'll do the same".

He drawed his sword in a movement that i barelly was able to see and all the trash bags around him were cut in half "I'm the stand **[Anubis]**!, and my sword will cut down everyone who tries to harm you!" he exclaimed with confidence.

From behind i saw kariya walk next to us "so... this is our new partner?" he asked staring at Anubis a little tense.

"yes, but right now we will lay low..., Emiya will be ready for our next match and his helper that woman Maiya developed a stand..." i said while thinking on what to do with the damn arrow, leaving it alone would be dangerous and taking it with us will just give stands to some of our enemies.

We need a place to hide it "Kariya we are going to Jūryoku park... we will dig a hole and hide the arrow there far away from other people".

Kariya nodded while crouching down to grab the arrow, once he did that he put the thing in his other pocket since it went through the other one in the fight with the Emiya team "make's sense, we don't want our enemies to develop stands at the middle of a fight"

Anubis stared curiously at the arrow "so that's what gave me life..., what a weird way to be born" he comented.

and i, of course had to say "more like Bizzzzarre" yeah i had to say something like that at some point, now there are like a hundredmore jojo's reference's left.

We all made our way back to the park, my mind was somewhere else **[Manhattan Transfer] **isn't that impressive... unless a trained assasin uses it, Johngalli A is proff of that.

Maiya has become just as dangerous as a Servant with her stand, she will be able to become the best sniper in the world with it... she must be eliminated.

She is something outside of my control, her stand will change things in an unfavorable way for me...i won't let it happen.

I will win this war and become my own being.

And then... what?...

Huh...

* * *

**And that's it...**

**Hey is that another info dump!?**

**[Anubis]**

**Destructive power: B**

**Speed: B**

**Range: E**

**Durability: A**

**Presicion: E**

**Develpoment potential: ?**

**Ability: Anubis is able to control whoever draws it, no matter how strong their willpower is.**

**Selective Intangibility: Anubis's oddest ability lets it manipulate where it slices along its blade.**

**Skill Development: Anubis's most dangerous ability shown is to remember any attack that is launched against it and counter it.**

**Strength/Speed Development: As an apparent extension of the above ability, Anubis gradually becomes more powerful as a battle goes on.**

**Selective Drawing: Anubis can choose who will draw it from its sheath - it is impossible to draw the sword until Anubis is being wielded by someone it wants to possess.**

**Are you ready for the bullshit that is [Anubis]?, cause he is kinda broken but so are Servants in general it should balence things like that.**

**That's all, i'll see you all later.**


	5. The future on a tower

**Hey people!, i'm back and doing stuff.**

**Please do not kill me for taking this long... because i was on spacebattles then just kinda wanted to come back and i did.**

**Until i find myself with the necesity to go back to spacebattles again, wow do i have a horrible update schedule.**

**This chapter is all about putting what are the main characters on stage, well more like the one's that would be more prominent on the war... because that's not omnious at all.**

**I think i finally have a good idea of how to go about this fic, wich should be... somewhat interesting to you all.**

**Let's just hope i can actually execute this right.**

**Well enjoy!... or not.**

* * *

_**Tower of Gray Pov.**_

The next day came and i waited patiently, first of all i ordered Anubis... yes his names is the stand name because the stand is... just call it that, to fight at random with people.

Because combat make's him stronger, obviously i told him to do it on bar's at night to keep it from prying eye's.

He agreed as long as i got him someone strong to fight at a latter date wich i will, Kariya went into hiding again, we agreed to meet at Jūryoku again but that would be tomorrow since tonight i'm dealing with Kirei.

To sway him to my side, because Gilgamesh will need a new master at some point and when he thinks Kirei is helping him i would tell him to get rid of the biggest obstacle in my way.

After that... well i have not a lot of pressing matters, Waver is with Iskandar that man will notice my intetions right away any kind of alliace is impossible with them.

Kirei is basically the deciding factor of this war, if things go my way i'll win for sure, but if Iskandar and Gilgamesh get wind of my plans i'm done.

Of course could still win but those chances would be slim.

But for now i'll wait, i'll fly back to Shinji for now and ease his mind... and make him have an actual decent relationship with Sakura.

Those two are my contingence plan in case me and Kariya lose this war.

for now i'll wait.

_**Pov change: Kariya Matou.**_

Since the fight with the Emiya's i have been thinking of new way's to use my power... and in my search i learned of my ability to 'set' people in place with the objects affected by my power, by using my power on a tree and anything touched it, i can make it so that they won't separate.

And i explored it's fisical abilities, incredibly even if it's presicion isn't up to par with them, it's still enough to punch bullet's off the air, Stands are an incredibly thing...

Unlike the alleyways full of trash that i have been living in since the start of the war.

Sitting between this makes me realize how bad things are for me, it's like the world is giving me a metaphor of what i am.

But that doesn't matter as long as Sakura is safe...

Wich brings me back to Towers... and his beetle stand, he like's secrecy and to get the job done, luckily he isn't a comic book villain, i would be death if he were like that.

Not that i dislike him, but he definetly has been keeping his cards close to his chest, i don't care since he has been helping me all the time, even if he can be incredibly shady at times... i can't help but see more humanity in here than in most people in the moonlit world.

He may not be a good person, but i can tell he isn't as bad as most mages, he likes fair deals too 'you scratch me i scratch you' type of stuff.

And he has been keeping his part, i can trust him to win the war and then getting rid of Zouken... with the Security of Sakura?, probably not.

He is definetly not a mage, he uses his Stand for the most part, makes me wonder how he came into contact with the moonlit world.

Well that doesn't matter... he is helping me win this and with Zouken, but i should be ready in case he isn't willing to let me have the wish to kill Zouken.

Suddenly Berserker came in, growling all the way in, suddenly he threw a white paper bag at me i used **[Kraft Work] **to catch it, inside there was a cheese burger.

"god i'm starving..." i started eating away while Berserker stared, i blinked and then threw a fourth of the burger at Berseker direction.

The servant grabed it and turner around then he looked back at Kariya again, no Burger in sight.

I sighed this servant put the dog in rabbid-dog.

**Pov change: Irisviel von Einzbern.**

I knew Kiritsugu prepared many hideouts, but the fact that they looked so... fancy, he alway's surprisses me in new ways.

But nothing like the surprisse we all got yesterday, they finally meet the third-party that is helping Kariya Matou, it ended with an incredible close call and a lor more questions.

Kariya's weird... power, at first she thought it came from the third-party, but it was all because of that arrow...

A noble phantasm with the abilty to give a power comparable to that of a servant, not only that but said power wasn't garanteed to be incredible strong there were instances of great utility, like Maiya's.

She is awake... unable to fight for now, but fine all things considered, she said that she could feel wind currents around what she called **[Manhattan Transfer] **a weir name but she wouldn't question Maiya's naming sense.

We tested this abilty that has a great reach, thankfully she didn't have to move a lot, her power showed her true shine when she showed us how accuarate it could be, even if she became blind she could see better than any human could ever dream off.

Even then the power seemed to be literally created for her, Kiritsugu knew that too and would find the best way to use it.

It wasn't the only thing that happened that day, just like the Arrow being somewhat sentient, Maiya didn't get her powers thanks to an enemy mistake, the arrow threw itself at her.

"you seem distressed master".

Materializing in front of is Lancer, apparently thinking too much in the roof of our new home got his attention "Lancer... well i wouldn't say distressed".

He smiled a little "no use lying to me master, i can see it on your eye's".

It's a good thing that Saber and Avalon seem to mitigate his cursed charm... still i should answer him "this new enemy is very dangerous and unlike with most masters, we now next to nothing about him, not only that but he knows so much... i can't help but be a little worried".

Lancer looked up at the sky "as much as i hate to admit it, that coward is very dangerous and cunning, no doubt he has been getting ready for this war for a while now..., but that doesn't matter as your servant i will strike him down".

Lancer is refering to me and probably to Kayneth too, i wondered what kind of relation they had, because it couldn't be as bad as the one he has with Kiritsugu.

Lancer allways shows his distaste of Kiritsugu who always ignores it, Saber must have a great need for the grail to deal with him, but Lancer put's his honor above all else.

I may love Kiritsgu, but there is obvious hate between the two servants and Kiritsugu... there sometimes that i wonder if he could be a little nicer.

I'm gonna do my best to help him achieve his dreams...

It's not like i'm trying to justify what we will do to our servants...

"Irisviel, Kiritsugu wants to speak with you" Saber came from the door that leads to the rooftop.

I looked at lancer who grimmaced "i'll go right away" answering Saber's request and grabing Lancer by the hand.

"let's go Lancer, the war is far from over, and i'll need my servant for this" i said with a smile trying to make him forget about his distate of Kiritsugu.

He nodded "as you wish master".

Sometime's i wondered how bad this team would go if i wasn't around...

_**Pov change: Kirei Kotomine.**_

Sitting on the soffa in his office inside the tohsaka manor, is Kirei wondering the words of the beetle helping Matou... the things he knew.

It knew me too well, about claudia and my motivations to look for Kiritsugu Emiya, not only that but he suddenly claims to have the answers that i was looking for, if he didn't say any of that before claiming to know this i would have deny his request to meet on that park.

Gilgamesh asked me to look for the other's master's motivations to fight for the Holy Grail, but this beetle seems to know what i'm looking for already, but there is the possibility that whatever he says it's wrong he'll keep looking.

Now that i thought about it... why is that beetle here?, he isn't part of the grail war and he doesn't have a servant, why help Kariya Matou?.

Probably to take the grail when the Matou wins?, no... he want's something else the grail is just a means to an end, what does he want?.

Thinking about that won't give me answers, meeting him will..., looking at the cloock and watched the hour... 6:48.

There is still time before meeting him... "Assassin, i don't remember calling for you".

I glanced at my right at saw what i thing is the representing Assasin the purple haired woman, who bowed slightly "my apologiez master, but do you really plan on meeting that beetle?".

This is the first time assasin has shown anything else besides complete obidience "i do Assassin, you shouldn't worry about anything else but the orders i give you".

She is still in her bowing possition "... you should avoid him, he is dangerous" i didn't show it, but i was surprissed, Assassin never talked back.

"what has brought this sudden change in you?" i'm curiouss about the way she is acting.

Assassin stoped bowing and looked at me "he isn't part of the war, meaning that he is looking for something besides the grail, the fact that he is helping Matou and traying to extend the same courtesy to you... for some reason he is looking for you for some other reason".

"that doesn't answer my question" she didn't answer right away.

"he knows things he shouldn't, but instead of ussing it to get ahead on the war, he tries to help someone else, it's just too convinient" she answered with an even tone of voice.

And i agree with her, it is convinient but...

_you know he izz married?, to the white haired woman and hazz a daughter... a happy familly_

It may be worth the try "probably, but i will only now that when i meet him" after my words Assassin dissapeared in a plume of smoke...

7:00... it's time to make my way towards the park, it should take me between 40 or 50 minutes.

_**Pov changer: Shinji Matou.**_

Here another day studying about magic theory, i'm eagerly waiting to actually get my magic circuits... and also trying to deal with my Sister.

And i got nothing, allways weird looks and nothing else... if i has to put it in words it would be like a bunny among wolfs, she just seems so... dead it's not even funny.

There is grandpa, i don't even open that can of worms literally speaking, even if i want to learn magecraft i had the need to avoid... having any kind of interaction with him.

Dad is... allways drinking and my uncle care's more about my weird siter than me.

I read about this stuff in a book once, i think it was called 'disfunctional familly'.

To say that i'm angry about everything about my life would be an understanding, i feel like i don't belong it's unfair.

And i can do nothinga about it.

The only stuff that i have is these books... and gray my pet beetle, it hasn't been around for a while but i now he is still alive.

At the end is allways the little things that matter...

... is that a buzzing?.

I felt something in the top of my head, i touched it with my left hand and felt a caparace "Gray!..., it's good to see you".

Like i said it's allway's the little thing that matter, literally in this case.

He kept reading with a small smile on his face, the beetle buzzing from time to time, if one were to look they would see something like two friends simply sitting around enjoying the silence.

**Pov change: Tower of Gray.**

Never thought i would be this calm by just being around Shinji of all fucking people, but it feels... nostalgic like it just meant to be like this.

I still want to be my own person, i'm just feeling incredibly connected to him probably because i'm his stand and by relation his soul too, when i got close enough i could feel his distrest and i'm pretty sure he could do the sme with me.

Maybe there is something else at play..., well that doesn't matter for now.

With my speed i could take my time to meet Kirei, there is no need to rush my plans for now i'll enjoy this calming atmosphere.

...

I wonder if i should talk to him?, where the fuck did that come from!?.

No i must be calm and avoid talking with him for now until he starts going outside more, i don't want to risk Zouken being around when i do any of that.

The creaking of the door of Shinji's room made me go back inside Shinji's sould, from the door came Sakura of all people.

"dinner's ready..." well someone's dead inside, i'm very worried of where this interaction would go.

Shinji stared at her and tried to smile, but it made it look like he was creped out by her existence, not that i can blame him, Sakura is very unsettling to look at "thanks... i'll go in a minute".

Sakura nodded and left closing the door behind her, i appeared again at the top of Shinji's head who got up from his chair and grabed me putting me on his desk "well i have to go, well meet again later Gray" he said with a small smile and left through the door.

I looked at the clook on his wall, 7:53 i guess arriving a couple minutes before Kirei would be okay..., i fly through the wall's of the mansion and make my way to Jūryoku Park.

Arriving in about a minute, i wasn't using my top speed but i was definetly going fast, i decided to have bird eye's view since i didn't tell Kirei... where in the park we would meet, so i'm just gonna look around and see if i meet him.

Now that i look up from here this park is usually very empty and i have no idea why, the park is pretty neat.

Ah there he is, close to the middle of the park, walking around the dirt road walking towards a bench that's right next to it, well time to make the ninja entrance.

I used my full speed and latched behind his shirt, he stoped and looked behind him in a quick move..., suddenly he turned around and i flew right in front of his face right when he almost completed his motion, the fact that he flinched will allways be one memorie i will treassure for a while.

"hello there" obi-wan thank you for existing.

Kirei stared at me for a good three seconds "indeed, let's go to the point, what can you tell me about Kiritsugu Emiya?" you my friend have an un-healthy obssesion with that guy.

"it zzemzzz that you are zzztill all over that azzazzin... take a zzeat, thizzz might take a while" i landed at the... whatever the hell the place you rest your back on a bench is called, while Kirei simply seated on it.

I buzzed lightly "anything in particular you want to know?".

Kirei seemed to think for a momment "what drives him?" well this guy has his priorities straight.

"well... he allwayzzz had thizz fazzination with heroezz for what i think hazzz been hizz whole life, obviouzzly he learned that the world doezzn't care about that and... he experienzzzed variouzz inzztanzezzz of doing bad zztuff for the greater good... i think zzaid feelingzz made him keep going, but what made him believe again fully in hizzz dream wazz the grail" yeah that's about how Kiritsugu works.

Kirei stared up and muttered "_so all of those battlefields..._" i think he got a realisation with my words, he kept staring at the night sky for another ten seconds then looked back at me.

"so he is looking for the grail to become a hero... propestrous" ah Kirei i'm about to take you to a wild ride my boy.

I buzzed to get his attention "not really, what he izz really looking for izzz... the zzzalvation of humanity" it isn't a bad dream, and i actually don't have a problem with it, one must just know when something is impossible, like just try helping people and be a decent person that should be fucking enough but no!, it has to be the hard way that they themselves picked... fucking idiots.

"what?" Kirei sounded... almost angry but it was more like incredulity rather than anything else, like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"all of what he hazz done izzz to zzave people, but he had to kill people to do that, pretty contradictory don't you think?" because the Emiya's just like to get themselves in some impossible to do shit.

Kirei leaned his back againts the bench and took a deep breath "i should have know this would be a waste of time".

"Kirei... do you lament not killing your wife?" i didn't have proof to prove what i said about Kiritsugu, so to make him believe i should said what i know about him and like that he will believe what i said of Kiritsugu.

He simply glared at me "you do not know what you are talking about" you know, i have realized that he is a lot more emotionally vulnerable right now that he would be in stay night, right now he is in conflict with his sense of morality and... well his nature.

"then why give away you own daughter?..., if not for the fear of you doing something you might regret or worse _enjoy_" i have no qualms of htting someone bellow the metaphorical belt.

He got up and pulled his black key's, saddly i'm way faster than him and no Kariya to protect so i was already standing on his left shoulder "your reaction zzzpeakzz for itzzelf".

Kirei actually growled, but now that i pay more attention he wasn't angry... more like a mixture between confussed and negating, this guy has issues.

"... what else do you know?" he asked me, with seemed to be disgust, the fact that Kirei of all people is doing that makes me feel dirty, then again this one has yet to go full evil.

"i know what izzz important... Kirei, you shouldn't deny your own nature, but that doezzn't mean it will make you evil... azzz long azz you are able to control it" because while he may like to cause harm, Gilgamesh told him to embrace it and i'm telling him to control it.

Kirei suddenly hid his black key's inside his sleeves "... i need to confirm what you said about Kiritsugu Emiya".

Ah seems i'll have to meet him again if i am to convince him of joining me "well then, onzze you confirm my wordzz zzzend a Azzazzin here... zzo we can arrange another meeting, after all i'm willing to help you if you help me... we will meet again Kirei".

Before i managed to fly away "what is your name?" Kirei suddenly asked me.

Well i guess i made some progress today... here hoping that Gilgamesh doesn't fuck it up "call me Towers" and then i flew away back to the Matou manor.

_**Pov change: Kirei Kotomine.**_

...

The priest is walking back towards the Tohsaka manor, an inner turmoil happening even if his face didn't convey it.

What i got from this conversation... can't be anything but lies, Kiritsugu Emiya can't be that kind of man his actions don't match with what i was told, he is like me, he should be like me... or i will never get my answers.

Unless Towers is right a treacherous part of his mind thought.

There is a way to confirm this Assassin, i waited for a response from my servant.

_What do you need Master?._

I didn't know wich hassan talked and right now i didn't care _look deeper on Kiritsugu Emiya's past actions, do they had a meaning or ulterior motive, did they save live, anything you can find_.

_...It shall be done_.

With that done i continued my walk, Tower's can't be right, he just can't.

The only man who can help him find answers can't be that naive, that pathetic..., only someone as devoid of emotion and direction can help me.

Not just a unkown and manipulative vermin that... knew me and him too well...

Maybe he shouldn't just look into Kiritsugu Emiya, Towers has shown to have some kind of drive, even if it's actions seem detached from one another.

Helping the Matou then extending the same offer to me, but if he knows me that well he should know as much about my Master... so why be so ineffective in his approaches?, it's safe to assume that Towers knows where the rest of my Masters familly is, so why not simply use them?.

Something is not right... that beetle is not only looking for the grail, there is something else at play here.

But what?, the grail seems to be enough... but what does he need from me and Matou?, what value we pocess to be aproached by him?.

Does it have to do with that mechanical manifestation that Kariya was using?.

Assassin was right about Towers, maybe it is time to look into this misterious third-party.

Who are you Towers?.

* * *

**So what the fuck is going on?.**

**Well i'm trying about three things here, exploring if i can make Irisviel something else than Kiritsugu's and Saber's link... yeah she is also like the best person of the entire war, but then i kinda realized that she was helping Kiritsugu with his wish, wich means that whatever chance Saber had at her wish was null and that Irisviel knew this and accepted it because she loves Kiritsugu.**

**Not that it matters because the grail is corrupted.**

**Kirei is basically a man with teached morals that he want's to uphold but can't because... well he was born crazy, wich is a pretty fucking sad thing, a lot of people forget that Kirei didn't like this aspect of himself and just see him as the asshole of the series wich he is but that's besides the point, he ended up like this because Gilgamesh need to tell him to embrace what he is without even thinking about it, wich i doubt an actual psycologist would tell him, then again Gilgamesh isn't a good person trying to help Kirei, he was just amussing himself.**

**So i'm trying to actually go with a... somewhat helping solution for him.**

**Shinji... well he is a pompous fuck that is angry at Sakura because... she has magic and he doesn't, bam.**

**And with that i try to actually make it look like he has it hard, Sakura as a kid is an unsetling little bad of depression that would creep out most kids, Zouken is a fucking literal monster, Kariya cares more about her than his own cousin, and his dad is an alcoholic... yeah there are a lot of things that one can use to make Shinji more than a pompous coward piece of shit, there is potential for make him a tragic character.**

**And Kariya is like the same thing... except that he only cares about Sakura's safety, yeah... he is not as fond of Aoi accepting given away her daughter, i will expand more about this at a latter date when they meet...**

**That is all, i'll see you all later!.**


End file.
